Blurred Concepts
by naturally morbid
Summary: One-Shot. Dietrich is waiting on Radu to show up but with all that time wasting, he begins to contemplate things. Sorry if the summary does not explain much.


Author's Note: This is my first Dietrich x Radu. It was sort of inspired by me sifting through my old livejournal entries about an ex-would-be-boyfriend of mine. I guess it is more shonen-ai, just relationship with no graphic material. More like just a seemingly rare moment for Dietrich and a look inside. I'm a bit nervous about this one too. So, I hope it makes some kind of sense or that someone enjoys it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Trinity Blood or its characters.

* * *

Blurred Concepts 

Dietrich crossed his arms as he waited, pacing in front of the window. He blew his bangs hanging over his eyes in a rather childish fashion as he glanced at the clock again.

If he could control time, then the clock would never exist. The thought to remove it from the wall, just to piss Isaak off, crossed his mind but was pushed aside in an instant by his insecurities.

Was Radu late because he did not wish to see Dietrich as he had claimed? Had something happened to the young Methuselah?

He looked out into the miserable weather beyond his window. Rain had lashed against the window panes all day, as if God were trying to punish him into staying within the walls.

_God, what a useless concept, _Dietrich thought. _Cain is the only one with official "god" status, seconded by __Isaak_ He uncrossed his arms and touched one of his slender fingers to the cold glass. He could just see his reflection.

For a brief instant, his irritated behavior vanished and the rather frightened and uncomfortable side appeared; the scared boy who remained locked inside his self confidence peeked out from behind the blanket of lies.

He questioned his intentions of even waiting for Radu to show up. The Methuselah had trouble with the concept of time to a Terran. Dietrich's time was unfortunately limited. It seemed that any time Radu agreed to meet him, he either showed up late or not at all.

Dietrich could not decide which he hated more. When Radu showed up late, he was there but so was all that time spent waiting, just wasting away. If he did not show up at all, then Dietrich would smooth it over with the insecure parts of him, thinking that it was just an unfortunate date.

This time felt so much like all the other times, Radu would more than likely never show up and then contact him later with a well-planned excuse.

Dietrich hated to admit it, but he was jealous of young Ion Fortuna. He was all Radu could talk about. It was natural of course, Dietrich reasoned. Radu and Ion had been friends for a long time. They were foster brothers too. The boy was also the reason that Radu was always late for anything.

Dietrich wondered what a childhood friend was like as he moved from the dreary window with its depressing weather to a nearby couch. He never had any friends growing up, not that he cared at the time, and all the children avoided him. He understood the concept of friendship but had never fully applied it during his childhood, or even now. Even now, within the Orden, he had no one he would deem friend. They were all things similar or undefined.

They called him ugly things like "cruel" and "unsavory." There were of course other words in regards to his orientations. Isaak had assured him those were just words and that words could never truly harm him.

Dietrich was not harmed after all. Those classmates of his were probably dead or less than respectable now. He was above them, superior in more ways than one; he was a member of the greatest organization the world would ever know.

He smirked as he rose from the couch and moved back to the window again. He could not sit still. The rain had slackened off some, now that it was nearly dark. Day and dusk had rather blended together.

Dietrich was having a rather rare personal moment. His smirk, too, faded and was replaced with a grim tight line. He was engaging in rather deep self exploration and assessment.

The insecure side had nearly convinced the secure side into believing that Radu would not be back to be with him. He uncrossed his arms and looked at his fingers. He wished that the strings would work on him, so that he would not have to feel the same rejection setting in that everyone else experienced.

He could hear approaching footsteps and quickly tried to paste a confident smirk on his face. It was probably Isaak, wanting to know what he was up to. The door opened but Dietrich did not spin away from the window to greet whoever it was.

"Am I late?" he heard an encouraging voice ask, the voice he wanted. The smile on his face was real as he turned to face Radu. The unconfident boy within him was silenced.

The young Methuselah was standing in the doorway of Dietrich's quarters. His silky locks dripped onto his uniform, not that it made a difference, seeing how the uniform was soaked through. He must have been caught in the storm at some point.

"No," Dietrich told him, as he beckoned. Radu strode over to him obediently, letting Dietrich run his fingers up the front of his wet uniform, to his neck, then to his hair. The young devil tugged on the locks, trying to pull Radu to his level.

Radu could not resist as he leaned forward and shut his eyes, preparing for the kiss he was sure would come. Instead, he was gently pushed backward. He opened his eyes and found Dietrich with his back to him, staring out the window, and the clock behind both of them.

"What was that for?" Radu asked, wondering if the Terran was playing a game. He was certainly acting in a childish manner. Of course, Radu could never be certain of when Dietrich was not playing with him; everything seemed to be a game to him.

"For not comprehending the concept of time," Dietrich told him, as he vaguely gestured to the clock behind them. Radu glanced at the time. He was late after all. It slipped his mind nearly every time that Terran were so much more time focused then Methuselah.

"I am sorry," he bowed. "Please forgive me."

"Of course I forgive you," Dietrich said gently, turning around with a smile. If he let the groveling go on, then he would be wasting precious time. He walked back to Radu, gently tracing his fingers on Radu's fine bone structures.

They both had a stronger grasp of beauty and lust, but love was hazy. Their concept of "friends" had been redefined the first time they kissed. The friendship concept no longer existed as far as they were concerned.

Beauty and lust were rather blended, but love, they were never sure about love. Of course they both knew that it came in different forms, but they could not define the form in which theirs fell.

As Dietrich pulled Radu in for a kiss this time, all concepts were pushed away by the single and fluid motion of skin connecting with skin in a natural act of acceptance, the simple action of his slender fingers tangling in the Methuselah's hair, and the instinct of the Methuselah wrapping his arms around the slender Terran.

It was not friendship or even love; it was a new concept between the others.

* * *

Author's End Note: Well, that was it. Review or something, I dunno. 


End file.
